I love you
by AlexanderSW
Summary: Ice queen is having the wave o failure wash over her from being blocked by Fionna from making a husband out of the princes she captures. she remembers she had one boy of royalty that likes to hang out with her so she decides pays that certain someone a visit.


I love you

Ice queen was at her palace in the Ice Kingdom. She was scheming on ways to kidnap Prince Gumball, they were all well thought out and perfectly planned but she can see the failure in executing them. She growled, crumpling up the paper she scribbled on. She tried so many attempts at capturing Prince Gumball and the other princes but they were all foiled by that wretched tomboy; Fionna the human and her pet Cake. Ice queen growled she hated that boy-girl for ruining her chances at getting a husband out of those matured princes. She slammed her fists on the thick ice table. She was going for breaking it but she was too exhausted and stressed over her foiled plans and failures to even try to destroy anything.

She slumped over the table, she sighed and stood up.

"Gunda, get me something to drink…you can break the glass when I'm done." Ice queen commanded as she slumped in her throne.

A little penguin comes waddling over to her with a glass cup filled with cherry juice. Ice queen picked it up, she was about to down the whole thing but she stopped. She looked at the color; the redness of the juice reminded her of someone she knew. Ice queen bit her lip, trying to remember who she knew that loved red. She gasped, giving the glass back to Gunda.

"Gunda, I'm going somewhere for a while; you can break whatever bottles you want but clean up the mess you mean behind." Ice queen glared at Gunda before flying off.

* * *

Marshall Lee was on his couch, strumming his guitar. He wasn't dressed in much, just shorts and a tank top as he didn't feel the need to dress up since he wasn't planning on leaving his house for the day and the night. He was in a loss of inspiration for anything new. He wanted to write a song for his second most emotional album but he had no idea what he should do. He sighed as she slumped down in the couch. He leaned his guitar on the wall before he fell on his side. He just wanted to sleep all day, maybe it would help with his loss of inspiration. He sighed, turning over onto his back to stare at the small patterns in the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, slowly slipping into sleep.

"Hey, Marshall Lee? You here? you dead yet?"

Marshall's eyes opened. He looked at the door, dreaded who that familiar voice belonged too. He hissed.

"Get out of her you hag!" Marshall tossed a book at the door.

"But Marshall I want to see you about something!" Ice queen knocked on the door.

"Stay away from me before I kill you!" Marshall got off the couch and slipped into the kitchen.

Ice queen continued to knock on the door repeatedly. Marshall covered his ears, pretending not to listen to her at all. He didn't want to see her, not today. They might have made a song together a while back but he doesn't want to see her. He may miss her but- he doesn't want her here.

"Marshall please, this is important. I just want to talk." Ice queen whined.

Marshall growled he planned to head out the back door and fly away from her until she stopped following him. He got up and ready to turn the door handle but he stopped. He looked back at the front entrance, he thought about letting her in and seeing what prince problem she had. He sighed, regretting his decision; he walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Come in." Marshall stepped back, allowing her to come in.

The Ice queen smiled widely, straighten out her dress before she waltzed inside, she sat down on the couch. Marshall shut the door and looked at her.

"Well, what problem do you have this time? Is it Gumball? Wildberry Prince? Skeleton prince?" Marshall listed a few princes he knew around Aaa.

He didn't know much but he saw a lot of them at the royal meetings Prince Gumball holds sometimes, he never bothers remembering names. Ice queen looked at him, she shook her head.

"Um, it's not that kind of problem." Ice queen rubbed her hand. "Marshall, what do you think of me?"

That question caught him off guard but he sighed. "I told you once before, I love you."

Marshall crossed his arms while he saw Ice queen look to the wall. He didn't know what was going through her mind but he hoped she took that the right way.

"Well, that's good to know but- do you, um, you know; love love me?" Ice queen questioned as she blushed.

"What?" Marshall stepped back, blushing. "I don't love you that way, I told you; you're my best friend. I love you like a friend and a mother."

Ice queen's blush went away. "Why do you consider me a mother?"

Marshall looked at her for a moment before looking away. "You really don't remember do you?"

Marshall slumped against the wall behind him. Ice queen looked at his quizzical; she tilted her head to one side. Not really understanding what she meant.

"I gave you so many hints, so many times have I ever told you and yet you still don't remember me? Or any of our adventures?" Marshall slide down to the ground.

Ice queen looked at him; she got up and walked over to him. "I don't seem to know what you mean; I don't get what you're telling me."

Marshall's eyes began to water. He got up quickly and pushed the Ice queen on her back. "How could you not remember me? You come around all the time, you bother me on days when I don't want to be bothered and you have the nerve to try and kidnap me to be your husband? Why don't you remember me Simone?"

Ice queen stared at him, wide eyed and teary. She had no idea what he was talking about but somehow she thought it was important, she wondered why he called her Simone most of the time. She got up on her feet again, cautiously trying to put her hand on his shoulder. Marshall drew back at the physical contact, looking her with his eyes puffy from crying.

"Why don't you remember me? I'm the little boy you took care of for most of my life before you went insane. Simone, I loved you as my mother; you took care of me and risked your sanity just to keep me safe from monsters. Why can't you remember that?" his tears streamed down his face.

Ice queen's eyes went wide, she tried to process what he said; she had no memory of being his caretaker or what she was before she became the Ice queen. She always thought she was like this but what his words were implying, it got her thinking.

"Marshall, I-"

"No!" Marshall cut her off. "Don't try to apologize when you don't remember anything, don't you see how horrifying it is to be around you? It makes me think of the one I loved is gone, seeing you, your face, everything about you is hurtful. You're just some mock-up of the person I used to know."

Ice queen brought Marshall into her arms. He tried to push away, he was screaming and crying. Ice queen let him do that, she let him get it all out. Marshall continued to struggle before he made himself exhausted; he huffed and puffed against Ice queen's chest.

"I just want Simone back…" Marshall choked out before breaking down crying again.

Ice queen looked down at him, she felt bad. She didn't know why because she doesn't recall ever being a 'Simone' but with what her only friend was telling her; she must have been Simone in another life. Ice queen petted his hair, feeling her motherly senses take over; she didn't know she had such a sense before now.

"Marshall Lee, stop crying." She pulled them apart by an arm's length. "I have no idea if I ever was this 'Simone'; I have no memory of ever being her at all."

Marshall looked at her but dropped his head down. Ice brought his face up to meet her's.

"But hear me out, I may never remember who I was before I became the queen of ice but- hear this; I can try to be Simone. I can try my best to act like her again; for your sake." Ice queen smiled.

Marshall looked at her. Not sure how to respond to her, he missed his mother figure Simone who cared for him when his own mother was not around but- he didn't want Ice queen to force herself to be Simone. He hugged her tightly which brought surprise to the queen's face.

"I miss Simone, I miss her a lot and it does hurt to be around you but-… I don't want you have to pretend to be her just for my sake. It hurts badly but I need to learn to let go and know that the woman that I loved and raised me like I was her own son; is gone and I will never have her back. No matter how hard you try to act like her; it's never going to be the same." Marshall sighed.

Ice queen looked down at the boy quizzical. "But- you miss her don't you?"

Marshall nodded his head against her chest. "I miss her deeply but, I you act her then I would start to miss you. You may be a creep and old hag but there's no one I rather have then you here, even if I could get Simone back; I would always miss you. You batty old had."

Ice queen felt tears streaming down her face, she never thought anyone would miss her; she just offered Marshall something she could give him so he can have the one he wanted back but he rejected it. He would rather have her here then Simone. Never before has the Ice queen ever felt so loved in her life. She tightly embraced Marshall.

They both cried in each other's arms. They shared a tender moment, a moment where Marshall Lee opened up to anyone in the longest time; his friends never saw this side of him before. The only one who can truly see him so vulnerable is her; the Ice queen, Simone. She was his mother in a way; way more than his real mom is.

He loves her, despite what she is now; he loves her more than anything in the world.

She's his friend,

His best bud,

His mother.

* * *

**just a one shot on Marshall Lee and the Ice queen's relationship  
**

**-A**


End file.
